Leagcy of the Tri: The Five
by The Last of the Shi
Summary: After a rewrite and a few peer reviews and then more changes I put this one back on.


Voice one: "How much longer?"

Voice two: "Not much. Two days at the most."

Voice one: "Finally! Our ten years of work is paying off!"

Voice three: "True yes but we haven't tested their capabilities yet, so don't set your hopes up to high."

Voice one: "Who would've thought we had gotten this far based on some long lost stolen notes of two of the then greatest minds and six 'willing' teens?"

Voice three: "Don't forget each of our area of expertise. Remember, your knowledge in Reploids, yours in Bio-engineering and transformations, and mine in weaponry and the application of energy also made this possible..."

Voice one: "How could I!? Within two days are life's work will be hopefully done and the Tri will be known throughout history!"

Voice two: "Two days...."

Voice one: "Yep two days."  
  
:::Five days later:::  
  
The Reploid looked at his opponent though his black-midnight blue visor, his weapon F-Voulge a staff like weapon with the ends ending in two broad energy blades flared to life with blue energy. He was getting the hang of it though he didn't know he'd be as efficient with it as the native Africans did thousands of years ago but he would try. The doctors who watched and recorded his and the five other progress said he was doing well giving that he wasn't quite used to his 'new' body. He activated his thrust wings system and dashed forward suddenly at his opponent, who leapt up his left arm turning into a buster and started raining fire on him. The Reploid back dashed out of the fire area and smiled. Shadow was doing well he thought as the other Reploid, Shadow landed and immediately dashed off to the left side firing at him as he went leaving the Reploid to dodge and weave with amazing agility, his body bending, twisting, contorting in a blur of black, blue and white.  
  
Shadow: "Come on Flare I know you can do better then this! Give me a challenge!"  
  
Flare smiled at the taunt and launched himself into the air then activated his Blade Cyclone program and threw the Voulge. The weapon flew spinning but as it did the weapons energy output increased and the energy blades got bigger by the moment and because of the speed and force of the throw began curving as the weapon flew on its path intercepting a dashing Shadow and knocking him clear of his feet into the wall, his body smacking it with a dull thud as metal hit metal. Flare 'called' his weapon back and caught it with his right hand, spinning it in a flourish of energy and skill before landing lightly on the ground, smiling.  
  
Flare: "Is that good enough for ya Shadow?"  
  
Shadow slowly stood up, a long deep slash in his deep black and gold armor and shot a powerful charged shot which caught Flare fully in the chest and sent him flying into the opposite wall where he left a small carter.  
  
Intercom: "Enough!"  
  
As one both Shadow and Flare looked up at the intercom speaker located at the exact center of the ceiling.  
  
Intercom: "You both have done well enough to gauge your capabilities and battle prowess. Come on back into the ready room we'll met you two there as well as the others."  
  
There was a click as the intercom was turned off. Flare pushed himself out of the crater in the wall and fell lightly upon his feet and began walking to the opening doorway at the south end of the practice arena.  
  
Shadow: "Nice move Flare."  
  
Flare looked over at Shadow and the big goofy looking grin on his slightly battered face.  
  
Flare: "Didn't do to bad yourself especially with that unexpected shot." Shadow: "Didn't do to bad? I had you on the run for a while there Flare don't deny it. Besides..." He gestured at Flare's voulge, which had shrunk to the size of a baton.  
  
Shadow: "..That oversized toothpick is nothing to my O-D Cannon."  
  
He patted his arm for emphases then changed it back to his hand with a grin. He then put his arm on Flare's shoulder and pushed him slightly, in which Flare came and pushed him back laughing. They continued this till the reached the doorway.  
  
Voice 2: Still acting like children eh?  
  
Three humans and four more Reploids walked out.  
  
:::Author:::Mega man X, Zero and all other Related characters belong to Capcom. Everything else belongs to me. If you want to use any of my characters ask me at Blackdragon75msn.com. Thanx Appreciate it.


End file.
